


Hoods and Cages

by Jathis



Series: Master Kevin [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cages, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Gag, Humiliation, Leather Kink, Multi, Sensory Deprivation, arm binders, blindfold, hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin loves using new toys on Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoods and Cages

“I  _like_  this new toy!” Kevin giggled, clapping his hands together once he was finished putting it on. He stepped back to admire his work, tilting his head one way and then the other. He smiled to himself, turning to finally look at his pet Carlos sitting on the bed watching him. “What do you think, dear Carlos?”

“I like whatever makes my Master happy,” Carlos obediently answered. He perked up when Kevin approached him, cooing as his Master reached into his pocket and produced a small yellow capsule. He opened his mouth without needing to be asked, sticking his tongue out as he looked up at him.

“Such a good boy!” Kevin praised as he pressed the capsule to Carlos’ tongue. He watched as Carlos swallowed the pill a moment later, smiling as he ran a hand through his pet’s hair, watching as he shivered in pleasure and happiness as the capsule took immediate effect on him. “You like seeing Cecil wear this new toy?” he asked.

“Yes, Master.”

“Why?”

“Because it makes you happy.”

Kevin bent down to press a kiss to Carlos’ forehead, purring before pulling back, turning his attention back to Cecil. The former Voice was on his knees, his arms bound tight in leather arm binders. He turned his head this way and that blindly, whimpering softly underneath the new “toy” Kevin had purchased that afternoon.

He had found a very nice looking leather hood while out window shopping after work today. The leather was especially tight, form fitting around the wearer’s head. It came with an inflatable gag built inside of it, keeping the wearer silent as well as blind.

Cecil flinched when he felt Kevin running the palm of his hand over the top of his head. It wasn’t the same as skin to skin contact. It just felt…muted and distant. He let out a choked sob, his mouth full and unable to form words.

“He doesn’t sound very happy, does he?” Kevin asked, cocking an eyebrow at Carlos. He watched the other’s face carefully, noting the way his face softened ever so slightly as he looked at Cecil. He huffed, mentally reminding himself to pick up a stronger medication for the scientist as he yanked Cecil up onto his feet. “Come here and help cheer him up then. You know how.”

Carlos slid off of the bed and knelt down in front of Cecil, taking hold of his hips tenderly as he pressed a kiss to the head of his flaccid cock. Cecil’s cock reacted immediately to the skin on skin contact and Carlos purred as he opened his mouth, taking the head into his mouth as he started to suck, cheeks becoming hollow as he swirled his tongue around.

Kevin kept a firm grip on Cecil’s shoulders, holding him still as Carlos steadily sucked on his cock, bobbing his head up and down the shaft, slowly taking in more and more as his mouth and throat adjusted. “You should see him…” he hissed, giggling at the way Cecil whimpered, struggling to hear him. “Carlos is such a good little cock sucker, isn’t he?”

He watched as Cecil’s chest started to heave, his breathing becoming heavier underneath his hood as he whimpered, struggling uselessly in Kevin’s tight grip. “Easy…easy…you’ll cum soon enough!” Kevin promised.

Carlos pulled back until the tip of Cecil’s erection was just barely touching his lips. He looked up at Kevin and waited for him to nod before opening his mouth, suddenly driving his head down all the way to the very base, swallowing around Cecil’s erection as he did so. This rewarded him with a muffled scream and Cecil ejaculating into his mouth.

Kevin watched as Carlos swallowed before pulling away, giving Cecil’s softening penis another kiss before lifting his head, smiling up at him, waiting for praise. “Very good, Carlos! Such a good boy!” he said, waiting for Carlos to stand up before handing Cecil over to him. “Put him in his cage for now, love. Let him get some rest and then you and I can spend some time together, hm?”

Cecil stumbled over his feet as Carlos led him out of the bedroom. He bit down on his gag, wishing he could speak as he was brought into the lounge and towards the corner where the cage was kept. All he could do was lean forward, nuzzling Carlos’ face with his own hooded one.

“I’ll ask Master if you can come out when we’re finished,” Carlos promised, helping to guide Cecil down onto his knees before nudging him inside before shutting and locking the door behind him. “Just sit and try to be a good boy for Master, okay? I know you can do it, Cecil.” He reached between the bars when he heard Cecil let out a choked sob, stroking the top of his covered head with a coo. “I love you, Cecil. Just behave yourself for Master and he’ll love you too!”

“Carlos?” Kevin called.

“Coming, Master!” Carlos chirped, getting up onto his feet, leaving Cecil to his cage as he went to spend some time alone with Kevin.


End file.
